


Sex on the Beach

by moonwillow27458



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Bars and Pubs, F/F, Holidays, Minor Sastiel, Multi, Underage Drinking, Wizard of Oz References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie, Sam, Cas, and Jo all go on holiday to Magaluf (aka where all the teenagers go on holiday because the drinking age is lower there) before they go their separate ways to university. Charlie meets an interesting girl along they way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [ Mutlishippingrocks' Rare Pair Secret Snowflake ](http://multishippingrocks.tumblr.com) and more importantly for Ashahtaylor on tumblr.
> 
> I'm so sorry this is late, I really hop you like it and it was worth the wait <3
> 
> PS. Sam, Charlie, Jo, and Cas are all 18 in this. In America this is underage drinking but in the UK where I'm from, and in Spain where this is set, it's not - so I apologise if this makes you a bit uncomfortable

"I can't believe Gilda broke up with me," Charlie wailed. She had a tub of ice cream in one hand and a spoon in the other, and was waving them around liberally. Dumping the spoon in the half empty carton, she curled in on herself. "Two weeks before we go on holiday as well!" A fresh wave of tears came, and Sam winced, unsure how to deal with sad Charlie.

"At least Jo agreed to take her place," Sam said quietly, and Charlie leapt up, spoon back in hand.

"Do you really think that's what I'm upset about?" She yelled, throwing the spoon at Sam's chest. He frowned and took a seat on the other side of the room. Charlie sighed and followed him.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could make this better," Sam mumbled, pulling Charlie into a tight hug. Despite her inability to breathe, Charlie appreciated it. Sam did what he could to make the others around him feel better.

"I know, Sam, thanks," Charlie replied, patting his arm in gratitude.

"At least the drinking age in Spain is 16," Sam joked. "We can get hammered."

"You're right, you are totally right!" Charlie suddenly leapt up, trying for optimism. "Come on, we have a holiday to pack for!" She charged upstairs, searching for her suitcase. The holiday could not roll around soon enough for her. At least she would be spending it with her best friends.

 

Charlie hated flying.

The flight was 14 hours all in all, with two connecting flights midway. Even more, there was turbulence sending the first plane all over, that made even Cas - who was use to flying - a little green. Charlie had thrown up eight times before they landed in Spain. Jo was looking more and more disgruntled with her as well, but thankfully had let Charlie fall asleep on her at some point, so at least she was a little refreshed.

They spent an hour waiting for their bags to come through the carousel. When they finally collected them, Sam got them a taxi, which just about managed to get them to their hotel. It was a cheap hotel, but it was all inclusive, so they got food as part of the deal - and full use of the pool. For the first time since stepping on the airplane, Charlie was jump up and down excited.

The receptionist raised her eyebrows as Charlie charged in through the front door. Charlie didn't take notice, instead just slamming their reservations down on the desk. With an eye roll, the receptionist checked them in and gave them the keys to their rooms (Sam and Cas in one, Charlie and Jo in the other). Charlie charged upstairs, leading them all to their next door rooms. 

Charlie and Jo waved bye to the boys as they ducked into their room, finding only a double bed in the bedroom. Charlie's heart broke all over again. She forgot they'd booked a double bed for her and Gilda to sleep in. Before she realised it, Charlie was crying all over again, for someone who didn't even love her. Sniffing, she crawled onto the bed, hastily followed by Jo who was content to stroke Charlie's hair to comfort her. Sam and Cas joined them too to calm her down.

"There's a bar by the pool," Sam offers, pointing out of the window. Charlie peered from under her bangs, seeing a hut with barstools in the middle of the pool. Slowly, her sobs came to a halt and she gulped.

"That might work," she hiccuped softly. She pulled up her suitcase and rummaged around for her bikini.

"I'm staying here," Jo muttered, climbing under the bedsheets and pulling a pillow over her face. "It's fucking hard to sleep when someone's vomiting next to you." She sent a glare Charlie's way but there was no real heat behind it. Sam looked at Cas in question if he was coming, but he saw the sad look on Charlie's face and declined.

"I'm kinda tired, plus you and Charlie can have some friend time," Cas smiled kindly, before leaving the room. Hastily, Sam followed, allowing Charlie time to get changed. He returned seconds later wearing floral shorts and a towel in hand. Charlie grinned at him, wrapping a towel around her shoulders.

"Let's go!" Charlie yelled, despite her still wobbly voice, and marched out of the room.

"Alright, Supergirl," Sam laughed in reply, happily following her. 

The pool was a beautiful blue colour, and barely full. The whole hotel seemed to be empty, but it didn't bother Charlie, it just meant less people would be there to witness her drunken antics. While Sam went to grab rubber rings, Charlie ordered cocktails at the bar. They met in the middle, lounging close to the bar and sipping from their plastic cups.

Maybe the holiday wouldn't be so bad after all.

 

Jo was leant close to the mirror, lining her eyelids with sharp eye liner. Charlie's make up was already done, she was busy straightening her hair. Through the wall, they could hear Sam and Cas getting ready too (though with intervals of not so quiet making out). There were streets of bars within a mile radius that Charlie was eager to try out.

Charlie had just about finished when Sam and Cas turned up at their door, looking a little guilty from their make out session. Rolling her eyes, Charlie pushed past them both, Jo shrugging as she followed. Charlie knew Sam felt bad about flaunting his and Cas' relationship in front of her still broken heart, but they had nothing to worry about. At least that's what Charlie told herself. She would never be jealous of her friends, not in a million years, but Charlie still felt her heart twitch every time they did something cutesy together.

Thankfully for Charlie, the nearest bar was only a eight minute walk away, and the drinking age was 16. Her friends were all hot on her tail as she led them to the club - "Club Tropicana", very stereotypical -which was practically humming with music. Charlie started to get excited again, charging in before Jo could grab her collar.

"Can I have a sex on the beach, please," Charlie headed straight for the bar, finding no queues or anything. In fact, the whole bar was a bit dead compared to how it looked outside. The music was loud, covering up the few muttered conversations from the other teenagers milling around, but it wasn't exactly striking passion into their hearts. The dance floor was completely empty, people only stood up because of the lack of chairs.

"We can have sex on the beach any time," the bartender replied, catching Charlie's attention. He looked up up and down with a leering stare, and chuckled to himself.

"Ew, gross," Charlie pulled a face. "I meant the drink, pervert." The bartender's face fell when he saw Sam come up behind her; he was taller than necessary, but it really helped when guys hit on Charlie because they were always too threatened by Sam to stay. "What do you guys want?" She asked, silently thanking Sam for his presence.

"Me 'nd Cas'll just take a beer," Sam replied, smiling brightly at her.

"Can I have a Bloody Mary?" Jo asked, eyes trained onto the menu.

"Sure," Charlie replied, dumping a wad of euros onto the counter. Grunting, the bartender mixed Charlie and Jo's cocktails and pulled two bottles out of the fridge for Sam and Cas. He hastily took the money before diving off, and a new bartender appeared instead. She flashed a bright smile at them before tending another couple who came in. The group took the opportunity to grab a booth.

"I'd like to toast to three of my best friends," Charlie grinned, the minute she was sat she was holding her glass up. The others nodded in agreement, tapping their drinks against hers. "The world is ours and screw anyone who says otherwise."

"Charlie, you're drunk," Sam snorted. "And you've only had one sip of your drink, holy shit."

"I'm not, I'm just happy," Charlie protested, though her words were slurred. Everyone around the table raised their eyebrows. "Okay maybe a little, but I've never had proper alcohol before! You know we never got invited to parties. Anyway, I'm still happy more than anything!"

"We're glad you're happy," Cas smiled sincerely, tipping his bottle to her ever so slightly.

"God knows you needed it," Jo muttered, quickly taking a sip of her cocktail to mask her grin. Charlie punched her arm lightly, but it was clearly a joke. She couldn't imagine anyone she'd rather be sat with then the gang.

Spirits were high, each buying round after round of drinks for the rest. They'd slowed down since the first round, the girls drinking only beer or a chaser, Cas switching to lemonade, and Sam alternating between lager and coke. The bar had slowly gained more life, and there were actually people up and dancing (the Cha Cha Slide was on, not many people could resist that). Charlie even considered joining them, when Jo came swanning over with a tray of multi coloured shots.

"Shot roulette, guys!" she smirked, slamming the drinks down on the table. "Rules are, we each gotta answer a question about one of the others - if you get it wrong, you gotta take a shot, but if you get it right, the person who asked the question's gotta take a shot." Cas rolled his eyes and cracked his knuckles.

"Sam." Cas turned to face his boyfriend, a wicked expression on his face. "How many siblings do I have?" Sam started to flounder, and honestly Charlie did not blame him. Only God knew how many kids the Novaks had.

"Uhh, there's Michael and Luci, Gabe... uhhh," Sam mumbled, saying more name even quieter. His fingers twitched as he counted on them. "Uhh, 13?" Cas' smug face fell.

"God damn it, Winchester," Cas snapped, reaching for the tray. Jo shook her head and spun the tray around, waiting for it to stop in front of Cas.

"One of these has chilli sauce in," Jo said. "Like really hot, the bartender said it scored like 8,000 on the scorville scale or some shit like that." 

The tray stopped spinning and Cas picked up the glass closest to him. The contents spilled over the lip of the glass as Cas raised it to his face. He had an intense look in his eyes as he stared at it, then he downed it without even gagging. Jo seemed surprised, then excited, the predatory.

"Charlie! Your turn!" She grinned devilishly. "What's the name of my Mom's bar?"

"I don't know, Roadhead or something," Charlie frowned. She had no idea, they'd only been over to Jo's a couple of times. Ellen didn't like them hanging out in the bar, so most of the time, they were all sent over to Sam's house. 

"Nope! I's called the ROADHOUSE," Jo yelled at Charlie, even though they were mere inches apart. She began to the spin the tray again, waiting for it to stop in front of her friend. "You gotta take a shot!"

Determinedly, Charlie grabbed a shot and drank it all within the same breath. She thanked whoever was listening that it wasn't the chilli drink. It still tasted vile, a mixture of vodka and Ribena which both made her gag. Jo giggled as she nearly choked on the shot, while Sam soothingly ran a hand down her back.

They carried on playing the game for a while, but eventually the alcohol hit Charlie. She started to feel a bit down, while the others were still buzzing from the shots. When the Macarena came on, Jo tried to convince them all to dance, but Charlie was having none of it. The others got up, but left Charlie sat in the booth watching their stuff. Sam flashed her a sympathetic glance, but Cas pushed him forward with mutters of "Give her some space."

A few minute later, Charlie felt the seat dip beside her, probably Sam trying to cheer her up. While she appreciated the gesture, Sam wasn't going to make her happy, not by a long shot. She turned around to tell him such, but was met by a surprise. Instead of Sam's sympathetic eyes, she found a beautiful woman staring at her, eyebrow quirked questionably.

"What's got you down, Red?" She asked. Charlie began to blush and stammer, lost in the deep blue of her eyes. 

"I - uhhh- nothing really," Charlie stuttered, mentally cursing herself. 

"Do you mind if I just sit here for a while?" The girl asked, leaning back against the booth and taking a sip of her drink. She looked so confident that Charlie could feel her skin tingling with excitement. It felt like she was about to go on a big adventure.

"Uhh, not at all," Charlie smiled. "I'm uhh.. Charlie, by the way."

"Dorothy," she held her hand out for Charlie to take, and her leather jacket rode up to reveal a tattoo on her wrist. It was a picture of a lion that said "you've had courage all along" underneath. It was cute. "So where're you from, Red?"

"Kansas, in America, if you couldn't tell from the accent," she smiled, finding it easier to talk to Dorothy.

"No way, I'm from Kansas too, well originally," Dorothy replied, banging her hand on the table excitedly. "I haven't been there in a while, but there's no place like home, right?"

"Where've you been living, then?" Charlie asked.

"When I hit 18, I moved to Auz to live with my pen pal for a while," Dorothy explained. "I've actually been back packing through Europe with him and his friends. But I had to split off from them because it was all getting a bit much, you know?" Dorothy looked at Charlie, silently asking if she could carry on her story. When she got the cue, she grinned and continued.

"Well Glind and Elphi started dating, which pissed Hick off to no end, because he hates Elphi. He keeps spouting off about how she 'stole his heart' or something, but we all know that he's just got a crush on her which she doesn't reciprocate - hint it's because she's a damn lesbian - so anyway, Hick wanted to split off from the group, and because Hunk hasn't got a mind of his own half the time, he followed Hick, and Zeke gets scared of being alone so he followed his friends, which really isolated Glind and Elphi, so they're somewhere in Amsterdam and the guys have all gone to Munich to watch some soccer, and I didn't know where to go so I thought I might as well get wasted at some anonymous bar in party central." 

Dorothy had all but run out of breath when she'd finished, taking a satisfied sip of her drink. Charlie was left completely speechless, unsure how to comfort Dorothy. She settled for gently patting her thigh, hoping to get some sort of understanding across.

"That's gotta suck," Charlie said. Sniffing, Dorothy nodded and finished the last of her drink.

"So what're you doing here?" Dorothy asked eventually.

"Just celebrating the end of school," Charlie laughed. "I'm going off to MIT soon, and my friends, Sam and Cas, are going to Stanford so I won't be seeing them for a while. I was supposed to be coming with my girlfriend but she dumped me like 2 weeks before the flight! What a douche move that was."

"Oh geese," Dorothy winced. "That's gotta hurt. You want another drink, toast to shitty friends?" They stood up to go to the bar, both ordering a sex on the beach (it was becoming Charlie's favourite drink) and returning to the booth. From the other side of the room Sam, Cas, and Jo were all watching her, suggestive looks on their face. Charlie flipped them off before taking her seat again.

"So what's your favourite film?" Dorothy asked, not realising the can of worms she had opened...

The two laughed and talked all night. About film, about books, about music. Charlie learned that once Dorothy had done travelling, she wanted to become a writer. She said she had so many fantasies about witches and time travel when she was growing up on her Aunt's farm, that she needed to get them all out. Charlie didn't blame her, she always had stories floating around in her head (mostly resulting in fan fiction). 

Charlie didn't even realised when her friends had gone back to the hotel until Sam called her from the reception. She frowned; she really didn't want to leave Dorothy.

"I gotta go back to the hotel, I have the key to mine and Jo's room," Charlie muttered remorsefully. Before she could stop herself, she leant in and kissed Dorothy on the lips. "Come with me?" She recognised she was begging, but it didn't matter, she couldn't lose Dorothy.

Dorothy was still dazed from the kiss, it took her a few minutes to catch up with what Charlie had said. Excitedly, she nodded, and Charlie's heart did a back flip. 

They walked back to the hotel, Charlie shyly entwining her fingers with Dorothy's and gripping her hand hard. Their arms swung in sync, fitting together perfectly. Before they reached the reception, Dorothy kissed Charlie once more, passionate and desperate and everything Charlie needed.

When she fell into bed, Dorothy by her side, Charlie had never felt more at peace. There was a nice buzz running through her veins, and a warmth by her side. All was well. Until Jo barged in and flicked on the light.

"Thank God you're back, they were practically humping each other in front of me!" Jo grunted, before stopping in her tracks when she saw Dorothy. "For fucks sake, I can't stay with them because they're fucking, I can't stay with you either! I hate you all!" She huddled up on the sofa, grimacing at Charlie.

"Please don't. Just don't." Charlie and Dorothy laughed, but curled up beside each other, chaste kisses being the only exchange. They had Jo to keep quiet for, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this. 
> 
> As always, please leave a kudos or even a comment if you enjoyed (if you didn't, don't be a dick about it - just move on with your life)
> 
> My tumblr is over [ here ](http://benevolentsam.tumblr.com) if you would like me to write something for you, I would be more than happy to give it a try


End file.
